Noah of Destruction
by Raicheda
Summary: to which begins the death of numerous Noah and the foresight of the deaths of all Noah other than the Earl and Road i would say T but some words i use explain Gore, not for faint hearted, quite psychotic. M to be safe, mutilated corpses I'm Sad YAY :D


**Hi peepz I don't own -Man**

**Idea inspired from an idea I had about red but I ended up with this being written first I'm off to go write about Red now.**

**Noah of Destruction**

Tall structures that were once buildings used by highly important government and business officials toppled down upon each other like dominoes, windows smashing and glass shattering, glistening in the sky as they descended upon the surrounding area and the turmoil below. Adam (Earl), Rasutoru (Lust), Toraido (Judge), Fiidora (Corrosion), Raasura (Wrath), Dezaiasu (Desire), and Joido (Pleasure) all stood somewhere among the rubble with only Rasutoru (Lust) standing close to the earl, they were all exhausted, cut up, bruised, some having quite serious wounds like Joyd wincing at the large gash in his side that was taking longer to heal as their wounds were made by another Noah. They were all facing Neah (Destruction) who stood next to the disfigured bloody bodies of Wisely (Wisdom), Bondomu (Bonds) and Maashima (Pity). Neah (Destruction) had a maniacal look on his face, his eyes not seeing but engrossed in his bloodlust, his Noah having completely overtaken him, his body stood looking limp but actually prepared for anything the family of Noah may throw at him. Neah hadn't successfully betrayed them like he had planned, he had hoped to destroy the Earl in a secret assassination before the other Noah realised he had left the ark, he hadn't realised that Road (Dreams) was the only member in the ark other than himself at the time, that the rest had gone with the Earl knowing how dangerous these political meetings could be, surrounded by humans and guards, any of them could have innocence hidden somewhere on them, lucky for them none did, unlucky for the people most of them got killed during the assassination attempt, the rest successfully fled the building, some wounded, but able to get out with or without the aid of their guards.

Desires ran forth while the rest of the Noah caught their breath, he manipulated anything that he saw large enough to knock Neah unconscious so the Earl could decide what to do with him later; a large piece of a wall was sent hurtling after Nea who moved his fingers in a fast rhythm, a large golden symbol with strange writing not even the Earl understood appeared, the wall crumbling into nothing more than mere dust, Desires used the falling dust as cover for getting closer to Neah who had so far managed to avoid all of his strings of manipulation, hopefully with closer contact desires would succeed in, even if temporary through his opponent being a Noah, at least immobilize or control his movements long enough for the rest of the Noah family to recover from their wounds enough to help in preventing the Noah of destruction from destroying the rest of them. Neah unlike Desire had a better sense of seeing in the dark and from where he used to live as a human before he became a Noah, seeing through fog wasn't a problem for him, the two combined made seeing Desires coming at him through the dust cloud mere seeing as if it was a clear sun shining day nothing hindering his line of sight, as Desires got closer Destructions blood lusting eyes could only see the veins of Desires blood flowing through him, he could feel his soft flesh under his hands already, tearing, the blood oozing over his hands, his flesh cauterizing (being cut but from being hot but then heat sealing the wound e.g. hot blade cutting skin but sealing it straight after from heat)and the last droplets of blood hitting the floor, it was tasteless, but fascinating, scarring the family in multiple ways, killing them off, Pleasure would have been killed in this way if it wasn't for Maashima getting in his way and taking the blows himself.

Desire got through the cloud dust and was about to strike Neah but couldn't see him, he had disappeared, he looked around him confused, he was sure he was here, Destruction hardly needed to move from his position; Desire heard a soft pat on the floor behind him, swivelling round he came face to face with Neah, heads almost colliding, Fear, that was all he could feel looking into Neahs eyes, cold icy fear flowing through his body, cold enough to cause frostbite if it was physical, but Desire didn't acknowledge this, he was too busy looking at those eyes, unable to move, unable to look away, he could somewhat hear the funeral march being played on a ghostly piano. The last thing he knew he was sinking to the ground a sharp pain upon his chest and ribcage, his blood sprayed upon Neah just like the blood of the others, it took him a moment to realise, this was it, he also failed to keep his family safe, his desire to have a family to protect them, keep them safe and have happy memories with them, he'd failed, lost that in the blink of an eye, but now all he could think of was Road, was she aware of the situation, she could control the ark but hadn't come for them, had Neah done something to her as well, she was clearly alive as they hadn't felt anyone die before Neah attacked them, she would probably be in pain, she hadn't been well herself lately, practically bed-ridden, but with the Noah being so easily killed off by Neah one by one she'd be having relapses of overwhelming pain through the Noah genetic link that bonds their emotions, telling when a Noah is born, dead, or in serious danger, Adams being the most dominant since he is the head of the clan, and it was clear he was having trouble from it all and fighting, Lustul trying to aid him despite being an emotional wreck herself, Joido also, his healing process was slow from the attacks, he'd been close to Maashima so his distress was also causing him quite a bit of emotional pain that wrecked his senses, Corrosion and Judge out for the count, nearby where he was fighting, corrosion under the wreckage somewhere judge with one arm half torn of his shoulder other arm totally mutilated his legs dislocated from the hard landing of being thrown into the mass buildings that had domino'd soon after upon corrosions unconscious form.

Neah had jumped and twisted in the air just as Desire reached the end of the dust cloud, he watched him from a broken lamp post looking for him, before hungrily jumping down behind him, muting his breathing and quietening his steps but he was still heard, upon desire looking at him his rage, and Noah desire to kill struck him and he carved his right hand into his brothers chest as if digging a blade into him, he struck him and pulled his hand out to the right side of Desires body leaving a large open gaping wound, Desires' blood scream was pronounced beautifully, a wondrous melody to his ears, a sign he had lost to the brethren, as well as the pain that surged through them from the loss of another brethren, but Neah was not finished, as Desire slumped onto the floor gasping for air, dying quickly, while Neah had time before the dust cleared, he formed another golden symbol that was the same as before, the strange writing similar, but different, he placed the weird symbol above Desires body, the symbols began to rotate around the symbol like a clock ticking, a burst of seemingly electricity came from the symbols to the golden insignia in the middle which in turn sent a large bolt of flame upon Desire. When the flame lifted what was once Desire was now nothing more than an unrecognisable corpse just like Wisely, Bonds, and Pity, the wound made from Neahs hand was closed up, being sealed from the heat into a coarse mesh of scarred skin, (Coarse: uneven, bumpy, irregular, lumpy, jagged) his body was charred black with glowing red, some reddish black blood still oozed out of places but the heat of the body from being charred dried it out before it hit the floor. The dust finally settled to show road with a door behind her looking distraught and exhausted, holding onto Lero for support, Lero having stayed by her side to take care of her ill health as Neah was supposed to have been doing also, taking in roads appearance and about to attack the new entry Neah barely noticed and dodged in time as the Earl shot a purple ball at him, Lustul aiding Corrosion up and into the ark gate, Judge having woken and patching up Pleasure who was breathing heavily on the floor from his wound that had split further from trying to go back into battle, while Neah dodged the Earls attacks, he moved closer to the ark as he shot at Neah the Noah's all assembled to the ark going through it to the safety of their home. Just as the Noah had left the scene Neah noticed what they were doing and charged straight at them Funeral March finally loud enough for them to hear, the door luckily enough for them closed just before Neahs Destructive fire got through, instead it broke the door showing the small portal to the inside of the ark, he watched as the small swirl pool of colours clashed against each other then disappeared.

"this isn't the end" Neah thought aloud regaining his senses from the lack of living bodies to shed blood from "No, I will become Earl, this is just the start" with that Neah opened his own gate, straight to his piano room to which he deadlocked the ark under a pass worded song filled with his will, he then opened another ark door to the main Noah living quarters where his ex-family would likely be resting, they were foolish to think they would be safe in an ark they knew he could control. It was there fault he was going to kill them, enough running, he was now going to walk straight as was the Walker saying, he was going to walk straight into fates hands, a fate that would either be his own demise or the Earls, and he was going to make sure it was the Earls.

Meanwhile back in the town the Noah had been on a young red head arrived on the scene, looking for the source of the chaos that had already left unknown to them; they saw the disfigured bodies but didn't get close to them enough before they became no more than dust.

"it seems he's made his move then" he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and put it to his lips breathing out smoke a few seconds later, "I guess we'd better go find Mana then, what do you say Timcampy?" a small golden ball flew out from his sleeve and perched on his shoulder nudging the red heads face. "How troublesome" was the last thing he said before leaving the scene.

**Hi peepz how was it? Did I do well? I'm not good at fighting scenes hopefully I got it okays, let me know what you thinks kay, I worked on this 5 hours straight trying to get good words and find Noah info for yah, speaking of Noah info if you want below this there's a little something I did in interest of Road Kamelot, it's been bugging me awhile and your free to argue with it to your heart's content I won't disagree, I'm not even sure whether I got it right plus it is slightly opinionated so yeah say what you like on it, but definitely must read it for very interesting in my opinions.**

**For your interest Mathematics on -man: Road Kamelot**

Road =currently about at least 35 years old,

_Neahs attack around 35 years ago,_

Road had a close relationship with Neah.

_Allen born around 35 years after Neahs death – currently 15-17 years_

Road presumed at least 35 –Allen 16 = 19

_19 – 35 = -16 Road can in no way have been minus 16 years old because that means she wouldn't have been born, not for at least another 16 years and nine months._

Roads appearance is mid-teens so she appears around same age as Allen

_Assuming that being the Noah of dreams she has been that age ever since becoming a Noah and not knowing when Neah became a Noah, according to the story Noah existed 7,000 years before the 35 year in which Neah betrayed and the story begins._

According to wiki the earl died but some Noah lived on repopulating the earth.

_It was known by Bookman that Noah would die and reincarnate in dominant genes and have appeared many times during special Occasional, situational wars, Bookman also used to have dealing with Noah before._

So road for all we know could be well into the thousands of years old, making her kiss with Allen, despite her looks seem kind of sickly, but there is no way that road could have been 35 at the current point in time, that and its presumable Neah and her were both teenage sweethearts from Sherrills' outrage from road protecting allen, that and it is shown for Neah to be still teenage young in the earls memories.

_As road is now she the maths seems legit for her to be a 19year old human form, her sick mother seems to be her birth mother but she looks nothing like road in my opinion, rather sherril looks more like her blood father than the father in law he's supposed to be, probably due to Noah genes, that and with Sherrill's daughter complex he spoils road and roads dangerous Noah personality/insanity/ sadism and her love for sweets that I believe rubbed off onto wrath, I have reason to believe she gets her way a lot, causing her warped personality to have a very childish side of young girl hit puberty, or in sociological terms she has a dominant ID in which she focuses on her needs and wants, making her perfect for the Noah of dreams as if she doesn't have her dream fulfilled she'll force it to happen, which also makes the Noah of desire – Sherrill perfect as her father and him having a daughter complex makes sure her dreams are fulfilled, plus him being a political person gives him quite a lot of money, so he never runs short of cash to spoil her with._


End file.
